Se retrouver l'un l'autre
by QueenDescendant
Summary: Fin saison 9/début saison 10 : Stiles a été effacé de la mémoire de tous, et pourtant Lydia n'arrive pas à cesser de penser à cette petite phrase qui lui trotte dans la tête, à cette voix qui lui a fait la plus belle des déclarations. Elle ignore qui est cette personne, mais elle sait une chose. Elle doit le retrouver et lui répondre...


**Bonjour tous le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai été un peu frustrée par la façon dont la saison 10 de Teen Wolf s'est passée (enfin surtout le début). J'aurais aimé voir un peu plus de scènes entre Styles et Lydia, surtout depuis le temps que l'on attend qu'ils soient enfin en couple... Du coup j'ai écris ce petit OS pour passer à autre chose. C'est un OS sans prétention, mais j'espère malgré tout qu'il vous plaira :-)**

 ****ATTENTION RATING M****

 **Donc ceux qui n'ont pas l'âge de lire ce genre de scène, passez votre chemin (même si j'ai conscience que sur ce site, beaucoup doivent malgré tout lire des fics M...)**

 **Sur cet avertissement, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :-)**

 **SL*SL*SL*SL*SL*SL*SL*SL*SL*SL*SL***

« N'oublie pas que je t'aime… »

Ces mots raisonnaient sans cesse dans son esprit depuis que Stiles les avait prononcés et qu'elle avait commencé à se souvenir de lui. Quand les mots lui étaient revenus, elle n'avait aucune idée de qui les avait prononcés, mais elle savait une chose. Elle devait le trouver et lui répondre. C'était important. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle l'aimait elle aussi, et qu'elle avait besoin de lui dans sa vie pour être entière, pour se sentir à sa place et normale.

Stiles. Il avait toujours fait partie de sa vie, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Enfants, il était le garçon hyperactif et agaçant qui lui tournait autour et faisait l'imbécile pour attirer son attention. Adolescents, il avait été ce garçon un peu bizarre qui était amoureux d'elle et tentait d'attirer ses faveurs sans y parvenir. Mais à l'époque, elle sortait avec Jackson et était la fille la plus populaire du lycée. Tout était simple, et pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais sentie si peu elle-même qu'à cette époque-là. Et c'était lui qui lui avait ouvert les yeux, qui lui avait montré qu'être elle-même ne la rendrait pas moins intéressante. Il avait été le premier à remarquer que derrière ses faux airs de fille superficielle et un peu stupide se cachait un véritable géni.

Mais plus que tout, il avait été son sauveur. Toujours à veiller sur elle et à attendre un geste de sa part. Pourtant, elle ne lui avait rien offert d'autre que son amitié, se complaisant dans des aventures sans avenir avec des garçons comme Aeden. Ce n'était qu'en le voyant en couple avec Malia qu'elle avait commencé à comprendre. Comprendre qu'il ne l'attendrait pas indéfiniment et que le jour viendrait où il tournerait définitivement la page, se contentant de leur amitié et offrant son amour à une autre. Malia avait été le déclic, même si Lydia s'était bien rendue compte que c'était avant tout l'instinct protecteur de Stiles qui avait été attiré dans cette histoire. Mais Malia et elle étaient devenues amies, et elle avait décidé de ne rien faire pour se mettre entre eux.

Elle avait laissé passer sa chance et ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Puis il y avait eu Parrish et elle avait flirté avec lui, mais rien de sérieux n'en avait découlé. Ils étaient trop différents, alors qu'avec Stiles tout semblait toujours couler de source. Et alors qu'elle le cherchait, certaine qu'il était enfin de retour, qu'elle avait réussi à établir un lien entre eux deux pour lui permettre de revenir dans leur monde, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait eu si longtemps peur de ses sentiments pour Stiles. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait toujours su qu'avec lui ce ne serait pas qu'une histoire de sexe, une aventure de quelques semaines avant que leurs chemins se séparent de nouveau. Non, avec lui, ce serait sérieux, durable. Le genre d'histoire qui débouchait sur un mariage.

« Et que cette idée est terrifiante… » souffla-t-elle en frémissant légèrement.

Pourtant, elle ne voulait plus reculer. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Stiles était libre, elle l'était aussi, et il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse à nouveau passer sa chance. Jusqu'à récemment, elle avait cru que Malia et Stiles étaient toujours ensemble, mais si cela avait été le cas, Malia n'aurait-elle pas dû être celle qui réussirait à se souvenir en première de lui ? Celle dont les souvenirs auraient réussi à le ramener parmi eux ? Et surtout, en apprenant qu'ils avaient échangé un baiser et que Stiles lui avait avoué être toujours amoureux d'elle, Malia n'aurait-elle pas dû être folle de jalousie et de colère ? Se sentir trahie ? Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Au contraire, elle avait souri, comme si elle le savait depuis toujours et avait affirmé, tout comme Scott, qu'elle avait toujours senti qu'il y avait un lien spécial entre Stiles et la belle rousse. Visiblement, tout le monde avait toujours su qu'un jour où l'autre, ils finiraient ensemble. Et elle ne voulait plus lutter contre l'évidence. Stiles lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, et elle se sentait enfin prête à le lui dire également, même si cela la terrifiait, comme si elle s'apprêtait à sauter dans le vide du haut d'une falaise. Mais elle savait que Stiles serait là pour la rattraper, qu'il ne la laisserait pas s'écraser lamentablement au sol. Non, il serait là, comme toujours.

« Scott, je peux pas me battre contre ce mec ! » entendit-elle, la faisant se figer, le cœur au bord de l'explosion.

Sa voix. Elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille pour l'avoir si longtemps entendu raisonner dans sa tête sans qu'elle réussisse à l'identifier. Et il était en danger. Si elle ne faisait rien, elle risquait à nouveau de le perdre, et elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir y survivre une seconde fois. Un coup de feu retentit, la faisant bondir en avant alors que des bruits de lutte se faisaient entendre. Mais ce fut le silence, pesant, angoissant qui l'accueillit lorsqu'elle atteignit les vestiaires dans lesquels ils se trouvaient.

« Non… » souffla-t-elle devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Stiles était debout face à un cavalier fantôme, une arme pointée sur son front. Comme s'il avait conscience qu'il allait de nouveau être effacé, Stiles avait fermé les yeux, et attendait son sort avec résignation. Mais il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse ces fantômes de malheur le lui arracher à nouveau. Pas question. Et puisqu'ils ne semblaient pas être une menace pour elle, il était temps qu'elle leur fasse comprendre qu'elle en était une pour eux. Et à plus forte raison lorsqu'ils menaçaient de lui prendre toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait, et encore plus Stiles. Alors elle cria. De toutes ses forces.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… » hurla-t-elle comme elle l'avait rarement fait.

Et comme Meredith le lui avait appris durant son séjour à Eichen House, elle fit de sa voix une arme mortelle. Sa voix devint une balle qui atteignit parfaitement sa cible. Avec satisfaction, elle vit le cavalier fantôme s'envoler dans les airs pour aller s'écraser contre les casiers, et ne pas se relever. Légèrement essoufflée, elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle avait réussi, puis se redressant, elle accourut au milieu de la pièce pour faire face à Stiles qui la fixait avec admiration et incrédulité. Comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était vraiment là, qu'elle était venue le sauver. Durant un instant surréaliste, ils s'immobilisèrent l'un en face de l'autre, haletants.

« Je t'ai jamais répondu… » finit par dire Lydia, sans le quitter des yeux de peur qu'il s'évapore comme par enchantement.

« T'en as pas besoin… » affirma Stiles en fonçant sur elle, l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser sans plus attendre.

Il n'avait que trop attendu, et il ne laisserait pas cette occasion lui filer entre les doigts. Au moment où il avait été sur le point d'être effacé, il avait compris qu'il n'y aurait jamais que Lydia pour lui. Il avait été très épris de Malia, mais leur rupture ne l'avait pas fait souffrir comme le fait de voir Lydia dans les bras d'un autre lui lacérait le cœur à chaque fois. Ça avait toujours été Lydia, et enfin, elle était prête pour lui. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes, et il n'allait pas rater le coche cette fois. Il était fou de cette fille depuis aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait, et il transmit tout son amour dans son baiser qu'elle lui rendit avec la même émotion. Il la sentit même sourire contre ses lèvres avant d'approfondir leur échange, le rendant plus intense et passionné. Accrochés l'un à l'autre, ils savouraient le bonheur de s'être retrouvés.

Mettant fin à leur baiser par manque d'air, ils plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre, Stiles caressant le visage délicat et épanoui de la belle rousse avant de la serrer de toutes ses forces entre ses bras, craignant qu'elle ne lui échappe. Mais loin d'en avoir envie, Lydia se blottit avec bonheur contre lui, trouvant instantanément sa place contre son torse puissant, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentit parfaitement en sécurité. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, oubliant pour quelques minutes qu'ils devaient en finir avec les cavaliers fantômes.

« Je t'aime Stiles… » souffla Lydia en se pressant un peu plus contre le jeune homme qui la serra plus fort encore en réponse, la gorge nouée par l'émotion « Pardon d'avoir mis si longtemps à l'accepter… » s'excusa-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son cou, se sentant coupable de l'avoir rendu malheureux.

« Lydia, l'amour n'est pas une question d'équité. Je n'ai pas à t'en vouloir pour ça » la rassura Stiles en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux « J'étais heureux de simplement faire partie du cercle très fermé de tes amis proches » continua-t-il sans cesser de la câliner.

« Je crois que j'avais peur de gâcher notre amitié. Elle m'est tellement précieuse… » avoua-t-elle, ressentant le besoin de se justifier « Mais te perdre m'a fait prendre conscience que si je continuais comme ça, je me réveillerai un jour en réalisant que j'ai laissé passer ma chance de bonheur à cause de cette peur stupide et infondée… »

« Lydia, même en étant en couple avec d'autres, nous nous tournons toujours l'un vers l'autre dans les situations critiques. Nous sommes ensemble depuis des années, mais nous réfugier derrière notre amitié était plus sécurisant. Mais maintenant, nous sommes suffisamment mâtures pour assumer la véritable nature de notre relation » analysa Stiles, faisant sourire Lydia dans son cou.

« Tu as toujours été un petit malin… » murmura-t-elle en riant doucement avant de rejeter la tête en arrière « Mais tu as raison, je suis prête à reconnaître que je te veux dans ma vie, de toutes les façons possibles »

Et sur ces mots, elle noua ses mains autour du cou du jeune homme et l'attira contre elle pour un second baiser amoureux qui devint vite passionné. Dans un gémissement commun, Stiles posa ses mains sur les hanches de Lydia, et avec maladresse et désir, la fit reculer jusqu'à la plaquer contre un vestiaire, pesant de tout son poids contre elle sans avoir quitté une seule seconde ses lèvres. L'idée qu'il pouvait à présent l'embrasser, la tenir dans ses bras, la caresser et même lui faire l'amour lui faisait tourner la tête. Oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas Lydia, il intensifia leur échange, grognant de plaisir en entendant la jeune fille gémir et murmurer des encouragements contre lui.

« Stiles… » gémit Lydia en se plaquant avec délice contre le corps tendu de son compagnon, les idées embrouillées par le désir viscéral qui s'était emparé d'elle.

« Il faut que je me calme… » grogna-t-il en posant son front contre celui de la jeune fille, sans cesser de faire courir ses mains sur ses côtes en un geste inconscient.

« Nous devons aller aider Scott » se rappela Lydia sans pour autant mettre un terme à leur étreinte, refusant de quitter les bras de Stiles.

Jamais elle n'avait véritablement pris conscience d'à quel point il était devenu baraqué. Pas autant que Scott ou Liam, mais le fait de se rappeler toute leur histoire lui avait clairement montré le changement. Ce n'était pas seulement le fait de jouer à la cross, mais aussi tout ce temps passé à chasser les différents monstres qui étaient venus leur pourrir la vie depuis leur entrée au lycée. Et elle allait adorer partir à la découverte de sa nouvelle musculature. En se mordant la lèvre, elle songea qu'elle devait arrêter de penser à cela si elle ne voulait pas s'enflammer et lui sauter dessus pour lui faire l'amour.

Mais ils devaient aider leurs amis et sauver les autres habitants de Beacon Hill. A commencer par le père de Stiles, sa propre mère, ou encore celle de Scott. Et le simple fait de penser à leurs parents respectifs fit redescendre sa libido à un degré plus gérable. Ils auraient le temps après, lorsque les cavaliers fantôme et Mr Douglass seraient partis définitivement et que le calme serait revenu, de s'enfermer dans une chambre pour y assouvir leur désir trop longtemps refoulé.

« Allons-y » souffla-t-elle en tentant de paraître déterminée et autoritaire.

« Lydia, ne prends pas cette expression, tu es trop sexy quand tu fais cette tête… » grogna Stiles en la dévorant du regard.

« Concentres-toi Stiles, Scott a besoin de tes idées brillantes » le rappela-t-elle à l'ordre, luttant pour ne pas céder à l'appel de son regard intense et hypnotique.

Depuis quand Stiles avait-il un tel effet sur elle ? Depuis quand la rendait-il toute chose d'un seul regard ? Et surtout depuis quand était-elle incapable d'être près de lui sans avoir envie de lui arracher ses fringues ? Elle avait bien réussi à occulter ses sentiments durant les dernières années, elle pouvait bien résister au feu brûlant qui incendiait son corps pour encore quelques heures.

« D'accord, allons-y, mais après, toi et moi allons nous enfermer dans un endroit isolé dont nous ne ressortirons pas avant de très longues heures… » grogna-t-il en l'embrassant voracement, lui coupant le souffle et lui vidant totalement l'esprit.

« Tu as intérêt à tenir cette promesse Stiles, ce serait bête que je te tue après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour te récupérer » le menaça-t-elle en rouvrant difficilement les yeux.

« Je te le promets mon amour » sourit Stiles, non sans une fierté toute masculine en voyant l'effet qu'il avait sur Lydia.

« Et ne souris pas comme un idiot, tu n'es pas dans un état beaucoup plus glorieux » le tança-t-elle en baissant un regard éloquent sur la bosse qui s'était formée sous la toile de son jean.

Suivant son regard, Stiles se contenta de hausser les épaules et de lui sourire avec provocation. Maintenant qu'il pouvait se laisser aller, il n'allait pas s'en priver, et ce genre de réaction était inévitable, surtout après avoir si longtemps dû se réfréner et enfouir ses désirs les plus profonds. Et elle n'avait pas l'air offusquée ou gênée. Plutôt amusée, flattée et excitée réalisa-t-il en la voyant se passer une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres encore gonflées de leur baiser.

« Lydia, si tu veux qu'on sorte d'ici, arrêtes de me regarder comme si tu avais envie de me dévorer » grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque en se plaquant à nouveau contre elle, incapable de résister à l'appel de ses grands yeux envoûtants emplis de luxure.

« En fait, c'est exactement ce que j'ai envie de faire… » reconnut-elle avec un sourire mutin en venant l'embrasser « Mais nous verrons cela plus tard… » susurra-t-elle contre son oreille en se dégageant habilement pour rejoindre la porte.

Bouche bée, Stiles la regarda s'éloigner, notant son déhanché plus appuyé qu'en temps normal, ce qui le fit grogner dans son dos, et il ne se décida à la rejoindre que lorsqu'elle sortit dans le couloir. Rapidement, il franchit la courte distance qui les séparait et la tira vers lui pour l'embrasser délicatement avant de la relâcher sans pour autant libérer la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne. Sur une douce pression, il passa devant elle et liant plus étroitement leurs mains, il se mit à courir vers les portes du lycée, comme pour rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient passés dans les bras de l'autre à savourer comme il se devait leurs retrouvailles.

« Stiles ? » les stoppa une voix que le jeune homme reconnut immédiatement.

Sa mère. Et en dépit des avertissements de Lydia, il ne put s'empêcher d'avancer vers elle, le cœur battant la chamade alors qu'il voyait son rêve d'enfant se réaliser sous ses yeux. Sa mère était là, devant lui. Mais il sut dès qu'il plongea dans son regard dans celui de cette femme que ce n'était pas sa maman. Et elle le lui confirma lorsqu'elle referma ses doigts autour de son cou dans l'intention évidente de le tuer. Pourtant, alors que l'air se raréfiait dans sa poitrine, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était s'inquiéter pour Lydia qu'il entendait peiner à reprendre sa respiration, sa mère, ou l'ersatz qui avait pris son apparence, ayant tenté de la tuer avant lui.

« Ton père croit en moi… » énonça le monstre sans cesser de l'étrangler « C'est si difficile de tuer les rêves… »

« Mais pas impossible » contra son père en surgissant avant de tirer sur sa mère sans que cela ne semble l'affecter.

« Noah, tes balles ne peuvent pas m'atteindre » le sermonna-t-elle sans desserrer son étreinte mortelle autour de la gorge de Stiles qui se sentait de plus en plus partir.

« Tirez encore une fois » l'encouragea Lydia en se plaçant à ses côtés avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

Si ce souvenir d'antan s'imaginait qu'elle allait pouvoir s'incruster dans leur réalité et surtout lui prendre Stiles maintenant qu'elle l'avait trouvé, elle se berçait d'illusions. Il était temps qu'elle fasse connaissance avec la fureur destructrice d'une banshee, et elle ne ferait pas dans la dentelle. Pas alors que la vie de Stiles était en jeu. Son hurlement raisonna dans le couloir, se répercutant en onde puissante jusqu'à la revenante, précédant la balle que tira le sheriff, et le rêve éveillé de ce dernier disparut dans un nuage vert, libérant Stiles qui se réceptionna difficilement au sol, portant ses mains à son cou en prenant de profondes inspirations pour reprendre son souffle.

« Ly… » commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par un tremblement de terre accompagné d'un puisant rugissement qu'il identifia immédiatement.

Et il sut ce que cela signifiait. Scott avait réussi. Il avait vaincu les cavaliers fantôme et les avait tous sauvés, et cette fois, sans que Lydia et lui ne soient là, ce qui prouvait bien que son meilleur ami n'avait plus autant besoin de lui pour couvrir ses arrières. Et c'était bien la preuve qu'ils pouvaient tous passer à autre chose et partir dans des facs différentes à l'autre bout du pays.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda le sheriff Stalinski lorsque la secousse prit fin.

« Ça, c'était notre Alpha nous annonçant notre victoire écrasante » lui répondit Stiles juste avant qu'un flash vert ne les fasse disparaître.

Lorsqu'il cligna des yeux, il était chez lui, dans sa chambre. Tournant sur lui-même comme une toupie folle, il chercha Lydia du regard, et lorsqu'il ne la trouva pas, il se rua dehors, manquant embrasser le mur du couloir. Se précipitant dehors, courant sans s'arrêter jusqu'à chez Lydia, sa voiture étant restée devant le lycée, il pria pour que tout cela n'ait pas été un autre de ces rêves réalistes dont il était coutumier. A bout de souffle, mais bien moins qu'il ne l'aurait été quelques années plus tôt, il tambourina à la porte, attendant anxieusement que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir.

« Lydia ? Tu es là ? » appela-t-il en reculant de quelques pas pour lever la tête vers la fenêtre de la chambre de la jeune fille.

Enfin après une attente qui lui avait paru interminable, il entendit le bruit d'un verrou que l'on tournait, et le battant en bois s'ouvrit lentement. Le cœur battant sourdement dans sa poitrine, Stiles retint sa respiration et souffla longuement en voyant enfin Lydia apparaître.

« Lydia ? » appela-t-il d'un air incertain en la voyant rester figée sur le seuil de sa maison, le regard insondable.

Puis soudain, elle s'élança et se jeta à son cou et le serra fortement contre elle. Comprenant qu'elle avait dû penser à un nouveau rêve lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule dans sa chambre, comme lui, il la souleva légèrement pour mieux la presser contre lui et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes en déposant de doux baisers dans ses cheveux qu'il caressait d'un geste apaisant.

« Tu es vraiment revenu… » murmura-t-elle en resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras autour de son cou « Tu es bien là… » insista-t-elle, comme pour se convaincre de la réalité de la chose.

« Je suis là mon ange, tout va bien maintenant » la rassura-t-il sans cesser de la bercer contre lui, savourant le bonheur ineffable de la tenir dans ses bras.

« Tout le monde est de retour également » commenta Lydia en posant le menton sur l'épaule solide de Stiles sans quitter ses bras.

Comme s'il avait attendu leurs retrouvailles pour reprendre vie, le monde autour d'eux s'éveilla et de nouveau, les bruits de la vie quotidienne leur parvinrent, faisant légèrement éclater la bulle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« On va rejoindre les autres ? » proposa Stiles, même s'il préfèrerait largement rester seul avec Lydia, et au diable le reste du monde.

« Plus tard, il me semble pour l'instant que tu as une promesse à tenir… » sourit malicieusement Lydia en l'entraînant à l'intérieur de la vaste demeure.

« Je m'en voudrais de faillir à mes engagements » sourit niaisement Stiles en la suivant sans protester, se laissant conduire comme un pantin obéissant vers la chambre de la jeune fille.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, je sais que tu tiens toujours les promesses que tu me fais, même si ça doit te mettre en danger » murmura Lydia en frissonnant en pensant au nombre de fois où elle avait failli le perdre depuis le début de toute cette folle aventure.

Parfois elle se demandait ce qu'il serait arrivé si Scott et Stiles n'avaient pas été amis. Mais elle le savait. Elle comme lui seraient probablement morts, parce que Scott n'aurait pas pris autant soin de leur sécurité, il ne se serait pas préoccupé de leur sort à ce point même s'il n'avait pas besoin d'être ami avec quelqu'un pour vouloir le sauver. Tout comme Stiles. Ils étaient comme ça, à faire passer la vie d'un étranger avant la leur. Comment ne pas tomber éperdument amoureuse d'un homme comme lui ?

« A quoi penses-tu ? » l'interrogea le jeune homme en l'enlaçant par derrière, posant ses mains sur son ventre plat et tonique.

« Je me demandais juste quelle serait la prochaine catastrophe à laquelle nous allions devoir faire face » lui répondit-elle en se demandant s'ils pourraient survivre indéfiniment à ce type de situation.

« Avec un peu de chance nous serons loin d'ici lorsqu'elle se pointera » rétorqua Stiles en raffermissant son étreinte, comme pour la protéger par sa seule présence.

« Je suis tellement fatiguée de tout ça… » avoua Lydia en se tournant pour enfouir son visage dans le cou de Stiles.

« Je sais, je dois dire que je ne serais pas mécontent de profiter d'un été tranquille » reconnut Stiles en fermant les yeux.

« Et moi donc… être une ado normale est plaisant parfois » approuva vivement Lydia en déposant de légers baisers dans le cou de Stiles qui grogna de plaisir à cette délicieuse sensation.

Posant deux doigts sous le menton de Lydia, il lui fit relever la tête et s'empara de ses lèvres rosées et délicates qu'il caressa longuement avant de lui demander l'accès d'un coup de langue appuyé. Dans un soupir de plaisir, Lydia le lui accorda et un long gémissement leur échappa lorsque leurs langues se trouvèrent et entamèrent un long ballet de plus en plus endiablé. Leurs mains se mirent en mouvement, et partirent à la découverte de leurs corps frissonnants. Avec douceur Stiles souleva Lydia dans les airs et la porta jusqu'au lit sur lequel il la déposa avec une telle délicatesse qu'elle eut l'impression que le matelas s'était surélevé pour venir à la rencontre de son corps.

« Oh Stiles… » gémit Lydia en s'arquant de plaisir lorsque les mains douces et chaudes du jeune homme se glissèrent sous le tissu de sa robe, caressant délicatement la peau soyeuse de ses cuisses.

En un lent ballet délicat et sensuel, Stiles fit remonter ses mains sur le corps offert de son amour, se délectant de la douceur de sa peau et des frémissements qui la parcouraient sous ses caresses. Remontant lentement le tissu de la robe qu'elle portait après s'être débarrassé de la ceinture qui soulignait la finesse de sa taille, il sourit en sentant Lydia soulever ses fesses et bouger pour l'aider à la dévêtir.

« Tellement belle… » souffla-t-il avec émerveillement en la découvrant uniquement vêtue d'un ensemble de dentelle ivoire qui mettait en valeur la pâleur de sa peau de rousse.

Lydia savait qu'elle était belle, ses anciens amants le lui ayant souvent déclaré, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait belle sous le regard d'un homme. Jamais encore elle n'avait été regardée ainsi, avec un tel émerveillement, une telle adoration qu'elle se sentit tomber un peu plus d'amour pour cet homme hors du commun qui était enfin tout à elle.

« Stiles… » l'appela-t-elle avec urgence, voulant sentir son corps contre le sien, ne supportant plus la distance, même infime, qu'il avait instauré entre eux au moment de lui retirer sa robe.

Mais en sentant le tissu de sa chemise sous ses doigts impatients et avides, Lydia retint un grognement de frustration et d'un habile coup de reins, inversa leurs positions, s'attirant un sourire approbateur de Stiles, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et c'était encore là une nouveauté pour la jeune fille. Elle n'était sortie qu'avec des dominants, des hommes qui, dans la vie comme au lit, aimaient avoir le contrôle. Mais Stiles avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour ne pas se sentir menacé en laissant sa belle amazone prendre le contrôle de leur étreinte. Il voulait que cette nuit soit magique et inoubliable pour Lydia et qu'elle ne regrette pas de lui avoir enfin ouvert son cœur.

Allongé sur le dos, il se délectait du spectacle que lui offrait Lydia qui venait de se débarrasser de son soutien-gorge avec un sourire mutin plein de malice. Assise sur ses cuisses, elle le dévorait du regard en se mordant sensuellement la lèvre tout en caressant du bout des doigts son torse glabre et légèrement bombé. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien d'une armoire à glace comme l'étaient ses anciens petits-amis, mais Lydia semblait apprécier ce qu'elle voyait et cela lui suffisait pour ne pas ressentir un quelconque complexe d'infériorité mal placé.

« Magnifique… » soupira-t-il béatement alors que Lydia rejetait gracieusement ses longs cheveux dans son dos avant de se pencher pour déposer ses lèvres sur son torse, le parsemant de baisers affamés.

Le regard braqué sur le visage de Stiles, Lydia entreprit de découvrir de ses lèvres la peau douce et pâle, en faisant son nouveau terrain de jeu, l'explorant tantôt du bout de sa langue, gourmande, tantôt de ses dents, tirant des râles de plaisir au jeune homme qui se laissait totalement faire, hypnotisé par ce spectacle à couper le souffle. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait pu rêver vivre un tel moment. Lydia était son fantasme absolu, son Saint Graal, la fille sur laquelle il avait flashé lorsqu'il était gamin mais qu'il pensait inaccessible. Et pourtant, elle s'intéressait à lui, et il se jura de tout faire pour ne pas la faire fuir et le maudire sur plusieurs générations. Voire pire.

« Stiles… tu comptes me laisser faire tous le travail ? » s'enquit Lydia en constatant que le jeune homme restait statique, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

Etonné, Stiles la regarda longuement avant de comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Perdu dans les méandres du plaisir délirant que les caresses de sa nymphe céleste lui prodiguaient, il avait cessé de la toucher, et cela ne lui convenait visiblement pas. Alors avec douceur, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Lydia, savourant la douceur de sa peau d'albâtre, puis les fit doucement remonter jusqu'à ses petits seins, durcis par l'excitation et sourit en constatant qu'ils tenaient parfaitement dans la paume de ses mains, comme s'ils avaient été conçus de toute éternité pour ce moment précis.

« Si tu t'arrêtes maintenant, je hurle… » le menaça Lydia en soupirant d'extase sous les caresses affolantes.

« Je ne voudrais pas mettre en colère une banshee » s'amusa Stiles en s'asseyant pour s'emparer de la bouche tentatrice qui l'appelait inlassablement.

Et la valse de leurs caresses reprit, chacun d'eux apprenant ce qui faisait frissonner, haleter et gémir l'autre, rivalisant d'imagination pour lui faire perdre la tête. Se sentant au bord de l'explosion après de divines minutes à appréhender le corps de son amour, Stiles inversa leur position et fit glisser sa main droite le long du corps frémissant de Lydia jusqu'à atteindre son mont de vénus, la faisant crier de plaisir alors qu'elle s'ouvrait entièrement pour lui, impatiente de lui appartenir enfin.

« Je suis prête mon cœur, viens… » l'encouragea-t-elle en tremblant violemment alors que de ses doigts curieux, il s'amusait à la rendre folle de désir.

Incapable de résister à la tentation, il se présenta aux portes de son intimité humide et chaude et y enfonça doucement un doigt, vite rejoint par un second, et entama un rythme lent et régulier qui tira des cris de plus en plus aigus à Lydia qui se contorsionnait contre lui, réclamant toujours plus de son corps et de sa voix. Oubliant son propre besoin, Stiles se repaissait de la vue qu'elle lui offrait, trouvant qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau en ce monde que le spectacle de Lydia au bord de la jouissance. Mais lorsqu'il sentit les parois de sa belle se resserrer autour de ses doigts, il comprit qu'il était temps de la faire sienne. Sur une dernière caresse plus appuyée qui fit crier Lydia, il retira ses doigts, et après avoir enfilé un préservatif de ses mains tremblantes, il la recouvrit délicatement de son corps, bougeant pour se placer au plus près d'elle.

« Maintenant Stiles… » haleta Lydia en enroulant ses longues jambes autour des reins du jeune homme, l'attirant fermement contre elle.

Alors avec une lenteur qui mobilisa tout ce qu'il lui restait de contrôle, il se glissa en elle, refusant de la blesser en se montrant trop pressé. Mais il l'avait si bien préparée que son doux fourreau s'ouvrit pour lui, l'acceptant avec facilité, et il buta au fond de son ventre dans un long râle extatique.

« Si bon… » grogna-t-il contre l'oreille de Lydia en frissonnant violemment sous la divine sensation.

« Hummm… » acquiesça Lydia en plantant ses ongles dans son dos, le marquant au rythme de ses coups de reins.

La fièvre les emporta tous deux sur des chemins de volupté inégalée, et bien vite, leurs râles raisonnèrent dans la pièce en une symphonie sans fin qui se termina dans un long cri lorsqu'une vague plus forte que les autres les figea dans l'extase. Haletant, Stiles eut tout juste la force de rouler sur le côté pour ne pas écraser Lydia de son poids, et sourit lorsqu'elle suivit le mouvement, venant se lover contre lui, tout aussi haletante et frissonnante. Enlaçant avec une tendre possessivité Lydia, Stiles lui caressa le dos jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles s'apaisent, et sereins, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, songeant que le monde pouvait bien survivre sans eux quelques heures.

A leur réveil, Stiles mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler la nuit dernière et ouvrant les yeux en grand, il redressa la tête avant de soupirer de soulagement en apercevant le visage paisible et souriant de Lydia contre son torse. La nuit dernière avait été réelle, et Lydia et lui avaient passé la nuit à faire l'amour.

« Et c'était la nuit la plus incroyable de toute ma vie… » souffla-t-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille fuselée de la jeune fille, la ramenant possessivement contre lui.

« Hummm.. je suis d'accord… » murmura Lydia d'une voix endormie en s'étirant langoureusement contre lui.

« Bonjour mon ange, bien dormi ? » sourit Stiles en lui caressant tendrement le dos avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de la belle rousse.

« Peu mais bien » sourit Lydia en ouvrant paresseusement les yeux pour couver Stiles d'un regard empli d'une telle adoration qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux.

« Je t'aime tellement… » murmura-t-il avant de s'emparer de nouveau de ses lèvres, roulant dans le lit pour la surplomber.

Dans un gémissement d'approbation, sentant les cendres de leur passion à peine refroidie se raviver, Lydia enroula bras et jambes autour de Stiles, grognant d'appréciation et d'envie en le sentant déjà dur pour elle. Creusant les reins, elle se frotta lascivement contre lui, l'invitant à la faire sienne sans plus attendre, et dans un baiser renversant, il plongea dans ses profondeurs accueillantes, grondant en se sentant entouré sur toute sa longueur par ses parois intimes, le caressant et le gardant captif, comme pour l'empêcher de ressortir un jour. Sans cesser leur baiser, ils ondulèrent l'un contre l'autre, usant de la totalité de leurs corps pour entraîner l'autre avec lui sur les chemins du plaisir jusqu'à atteindre l'extase qu'ils étouffèrent dans la bouche de l'autre.

« Je ne m'en lasserai jamais… » marmonna Stiles, la tête enfouie dans le cou de Lydia en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

« Mais j'espère bien » affirma Lydia en frissonnant en imaginant que Stiles pourrait se lasser d'elle comme il l'avait fait avec Malia.

Et si maintenant qu'il l'avait eu, qu'il l'avait mise dans son lit, elle perdait tout intérêt à ses yeux ? Et si elle n'avait été qu'un défi pour lui, et que maintenant, il décidait de passer à autre chose ? Non, Stiles n'était pas comme ça. Et puis il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il n'y était pas obligé si son seul but était de coucher avec elle. Non, elle ne devait pas paniquer et imaginer le pire. Stiles et elle formaient un couple à présent, et peu importait ce que l'avenir leur réservait, ils l'affronteraient ensemble.

« Crois-moi, je vais tellement te coller que tu vas sûrement regretter de ne pas avoir laissé les cavaliers fantômes m'effacer » affirma Stiles d'un ton pince sans rire.

« Idiot » râla Lydia en roulant des yeux, tout en se pressant contre lui, pas encore prête à plaisanter sur le sujet.

Elle avait réellement failli le perdre, et le plus tragique aurait été qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais su. Elle aurait vécu toute sa vie avec cette sensation de manque sans jamais pouvoir se l'expliquer. Heureusement, il y avait eu ces signes, et cette voix dans sa tête qui lui avait dit de se rappeler, de ne pas abandonner, et elle avait fini par ramener le souvenir de Stiles, puis finalement Stiles lui-même.

« Je suis sérieux tu sais, maintenant que Stiles est dans la place, il est hors de question que je me laisse déloger » insista Stiles, voulant lui prouver qu'il les voyait comme quelque chose de sérieux.

« Me considères-tu comme ta propriété ? » voulut savoir Lydia en arquant un sourcil réprobateur.

« Non, comme ma destinée » répondit naturellement le jeune homme, désarmant totalement la jolie rousse.

« Alors tu es définitivement la mienne, sinon comment expliquer que nous nous retrouvons toujours ? » murmura pensivement Lydia.

Et c'était vrai, peu importait les ennuis dans lesquels ils se retrouvaient, l'autre était toujours là pour sauver celui qui était en danger. Ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvés tant de fois qu'elle avait arrêté de les compter, mais si elle savait une chose, c'était que sa vie serait toujours en sécurité entre les mains de Stiles. Ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui était si fort que cela transcendait tout et la rendait plus forte et déterminée. Remuant légèrement, elle se blottit un peu plus contre le corps robuste qui lui servait d'oreiller, savourant ce plaisir simple et inconnu. Jamais avec aucun de ses anciennes relations, elle n'avait pris plaisir à rester ainsi allongée, juste profitant de la présence de l'autre. Même avec Jackson ça n'avait jamais été aussi loin, et elle se rendait à présent compte qu'elle aimait Stiles bien plus profondément qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé Jackson.

La sonnerie de leurs portables les tira de leur bulle de bonheur, et Stiles se contorsionna pour attraper son pantalon sans pour autant lâcher Lydia, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme qui suivit le mouvement.

« C'est Scott. Il dit que tout le monde va bien et que toute la bande se rejoint chez lui dans deux heures » annonça-t-il en lisant le message.

« On devrait y aller, ne serait-ce que pour voir nos parents et nous assurer qu'ils vont bien » soupira Lydia, peu encline à mettre un terme à sa première nuit avec Stiles.

Même s'ils avaient largement joué les prolongations. Mais était-ce si étonnant que cela ? Après tout, ils avaient repoussé ce moment depuis si longtemps qu'ils avaient eu du temps à rattraper. Et le moins qu'elle pouvait dire, c'était que cela avait été cataclysmique. Elle en frémissait encore et sentait qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour qu'ils repartent en exploration. Et elle pria pour que cette passion dévorante qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre ne se tarisse jamais.

« Va prendre ta douche pendant que je nous prépare quelque chose à manger » proposa Stiles en se retenant de lui suggérer de la prendre ensemble.

« Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner ? » s'étonna Lydia avec une moue boudeuse qui faillit le faire céder.

« J'adorerais ça et tu le sais, mais si je viens avec toi, nous ne sortirons pas de cette chambre avant de très longues heures et les autres s'inquièteront… » lui expliqua-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son nez.

« Très bien, mais tu devras trouver comment te faire pardonner… » minauda Lydia en quittant le lit, déambulant dans sa chambre en tenue d'Eve sous le regard gourmand de son petit-ami.

« Rien ne nous empêchera d'en prendre une ce soir… » grogna Stiles en serrant les draps entre ses poings pour ne pas sauter du lit et plaquer Lydia contre le mur pour lui faire sauvagement l'amour.

« En effet » sourit effrontément Lydia avant de disparaître derrière la porte de sa salle de bain.

En soupirant, Stiles s'assit sur le rebord du lit, enfila son t-shirt et son caleçon, et descendit dans cette tenue dans la cuisine préparer un petit déjeuner frugal. Posant le tout sur un plateau, il remonta dans la chambre de Lydia au moment où la jeune fille en sortait, toute pimpante.

« Ça sent bon » sourit-elle en s'approchant pour lui voler un baiser avant de s'emparer d'une tartine de pain beurrée.

Posant le plateau sur le lit, Stiles se cala contre les oreillers et invita Lydia à s'asseoir entre ses cuisses, et c'est dans cette position qu'ils déjeunèrent, échangeant parfois un peu de leur nourriture et quelques baisers, plus ou moins appuyés.

« A ton tour de te doucher, je vais redescendre le plateau » lança Lydia lorsqu'ils eurent mangé la dernière tartine et vidées les tasses.

« D'accord, je fais vite » promit-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Sur un dernier baiser, ils se séparèrent, et Stiles se doucha rapidement, grimaçant en utilisant le gel douche à la rose de Lydia, se promettant de rapporter le sien dès le soir même. Mais les moqueries de Scott ne pourraient pas venir à bout de sa bonne humeur. Rien ne le pourrait, pas alors que Lydia était enfin toute à lui. Bien sûr il avait conscience que la fin du lycée arrivait à grands pas, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment. Il savait que leur amour résisterait à la séparation inévitable qui surviendrait lorsqu'ils entreraient à l'université. Parce que qu'est-ce qu'étaient quelques centaines de kilomètres comparé à une dimension parallèle ?

« Je ne la perdrais pas » se jura-t-il en renfilant ses vêtements, songeant qu'un passage éclair par chez lui était plus que nécessaire.

Se passant les doigts dans ses cheveux humides pour les coiffer, il descendit les escaliers en courant sous le regard amusé de Lydia qui brilla un peu plus lorsqu'il l'attira à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras comme s'il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des heures. Sans la relâcher complètement, il la guida vers la porte qu'il ouvrit, la laissant passer avant de la refermer, se décalant pour laisser Lydia verrouiller à clé, puis ils gagnèrent la voiture de la jeune femme, la jeep de Stiles étant… il ne se rappelait même plus où il l'avait laissée exactement…

« Passons chez moi avant, que je puisse me changer » suggéra Stiles lorsqu'il croisa le regard interrogatif de Lydia.

« Bonne idée » approuva-t-elle en lançant un regard narquois à ses vêtements souillés et déchirés « Surtout que tu portes les mêmes depuis des semaines… » se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

« Les boutiques étaient fermées dans la gare » railla Stiles d'un air blasé.

Ils se taquinèrent tous le long du chemin, ravis de constater que leur complicité était toujours présente. Peu importait les embûches qui les attendraient tout au long du chemin cahoteux de l'avenir, ils savaient qu'ils seraient ensemble pour les affronter et c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir pour le moment. Pour se sentir bien et à leur place dans ce monde de fou...

 ***SL*SL*SL*SL*SL*SL*SL*SL*SL*SL*SL***

 **Et voilà :-)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, que ce soit positif ou négatif et jespère vous avoir permis de passer un bon moment :-)**

 **Bonne fin de journée à tous :-)**


End file.
